Missing
by loganlikespancakes
Summary: Hiccup has recovered from the battle with the Red Death. However, even with the lack of dragon attacks, there's still danger in the air. With his missing leg and the trauma from the battle, will Hiccup be able to handle what's going on around him?
1. Prologue

The biting cold winds tore through the village. People huddled in their homes with their dragons, conserving as much warmth as possible. It wasn't uncommon for weather to be so harsh in this area, where it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three.

This is Berk.

Things have gotten much better since the taming of the dragons, really. Once the Red Death was gone for good, they had taken all these dragons, well, under their wing. They were fed, trained, and were treated like they had been living there for the past three hundred years. Everything was alright.

Hiccup was a hero, now. Funny, wasn't it? How the scrawniest, weakest boy in the village could take down dragon that was probably a thousand times his size? Of course, being a hero had its consequences, really. Terrible flashbacks and nightmares appeared out of the blue, when he least expected it. There had been so much fire, so much damage, so much pain. He had even lost a leg because of that battle.

But… Its only fun if you got a scar out of it, right?

Yeah. Pain, love it.

Two weeks, the boy had spent unconscious after the battle. Two weeks full of worried villagers, afraid that maybe Hiccup wouldn't make it out of this alive. And Toothless refused to leave his rider's side. Maybe it was the dragon who gave everyone hope that maybe Hiccup would survive this. The dragon, who Hiccup had formed such an unbreakable bond with. The dragon, who remained loyal through every scare, every injury, and every doubt that ever crossed the boy's mind.

The dragon, who had saved Hiccup's life.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup breathed a sigh. After a long, sleepless night, he was exhausted; too many nightmares and flashbacks plagued the scrawny boy's dreams, and eventually he had just… given up. Toothless was restless, though, obviously looking for a little morning flight. So, of course, the boy complied, guiding his dragon outside the home. It was early, a little hint of darkness still sat over the village. But from the looks of things, he wasn't the only one out there. A few people and a couple dragons milled about.

His father, Stoick the Vast, was out attending to… whatever things he had to do. He gave a quick hello to Hiccup before continuing his duties, and Hiccup continued walking. By the shore, he found Astrid and her dragon, Stormfly, and he slowly approached them, sitting down beside his girlfriend.

"Hey Astrid," he said slowly, watching as Toothless goofed off with Stormfly. "I was going to take Toothless on a quick flight, do you, uhh, would you like to come along? Because, y'know, you look a bit bored, so…"

Sometimes he wished he wasn't so awkward.

Astrid laughed, of course. To her, Hiccup's manner in which he spoke would never cease to be adorable. "Of course I'll go with you," she said with a smile, and the two of them hopped on their dragons and flew off together.

Hiccup was glad to be up in the air, really. Especially with Astrid, those terrible memories of the battle with that huge dragon seemed to just blow away with the wind. There wasn't a thing to worry about other than laughing and joking with his girlfriend as he soared in the early morning skies. He glanced down at Berk. It looked like more people were awake, now. Torchlight glowed from below, revealing the silhouettes of visitors walking around. They weren't recognizable from this height, but it really didn't matter, now did it?

When his gaze directed back at the sky, he noticed how cloudy and ominous the skies look. A storm was brewing, definitely. And from the looks of things, a bad one. He glanced nervously at Astrid, who called something out to the boy: but her words were lost behind a large blast of lightning that exploded out of the sky. The roaring winds separated the two dragon riders. Astrid raced back to Berk, hoping Hiccup was doing the same. Unfortunately, Hiccup didn't have that kind of luck.

It wasn't long before another deafening blast of lightning shot from the skies, startling Hiccup. Oh Thor, why did Hiccup always have to be in such terrible situations all the time? The boy let out a frustrated groan. He had lost all sight of Berk at this point- it was hidden by the thick sheets of fog and rain that surrounded him.

It wasn't long before Hiccup was separated from his dragon, leaving both of them to crash down towards the ground.

* * *

Hiccup never showed up back at Berk, and it was worrying Astrid. Why did all the bad things always have to happen to him? He really didn't deserve this. Then again, his life was never all that great for him, it was like the gods were completely against Hiccup. She sighed, pacing back and forth in Hiccup's house. As the storm started getting bad, she and Stormfly were invited in by Stoick, and that was when she got the chance to explain everything to the chief.

"I don't know what happened," She had said. "One minute the skies were clear, and the next thing we knew it was storming. And then I lost sight of Hiccup, and… Who knows where he is now…"

Her tone was worried, anxious. Of course it was. Anyone would be worried if their boyfriend went missing. What was sad, though, was that this wasn't uncommon for Hiccup. The boy always managed to get himself into trouble… She sighed, glancing at Hiccup's worried father, then at Stormfly, who was curled up in the corner of the room. Stormfly could sense that something was wrong as well, that Hiccup and Toothless weren't there. Astrid walked over and sat down beside her dragon, hoping Hiccup would get home soon…

* * *

Hiccup let out a small groan, blinking his eyes open after a brief loss of consciousness. Where was he? It looked like a pretty dense forest. But more importantly, where was Toothless?

"Toothless?" He called, looking around. "Toothless, bud, where are you?"

There was no response.

He groaned, stumbling around in the pouring rain as he tried to find his beloved dragon, his best friend, the other half of him. His head pounded and his arm ached, his ribs giving off a sharp pain that echoed through the rest of his body. He must have taken a pretty bad fall, he realized. His ribs were probably broken, and he might have suffered from a minor concussion… And as for his arm, probably sprained or something. He sighed, spotting a blur of shiny, black scales. Toothless. Oh, thank the gods.

Toothless was immediately beside him, a worried expression in his vivid green eyes. The dragon could sense that something was definitely wrong with Hiccup, so he motioned for the boy to climb onto his back so he could carry him around. He couldn't let his rider get any more hurt, now could he?

But where were they? Even the dragon didn't seem to recognize this place. It didn't help that the rain washed away scents and made it hard to see. Maybe when the rain let up, the two of them could try to figure out where they were. Toothless noticed Hiccup was shivering- rather violently- and he carefully nudged the boy off his back again. The dragon wrapped his wings around his rider to keep him warm and to protect him from the pouring rain, and they remained like that for the rest of the day.

Hiccup ended up losing consciousness, and Toothless could only hope that someone out there was looking for the two of them.


End file.
